The Legend of Zelda: The Heroine of Time
by SerpentSpeaker
Summary: Legend of Zelda with my own twists, starring a female version of Link named Lira who grows up with the Kokiri and befriending the different creatures that thrive in the Lost Woods. Features a semi-dark, powerful female Link. Follows Oot And Majora's Mask


**The Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Time**

**Summary: Legend of Zelda with my own twists, starring a female version of Link named Lira who grows up with the Kokiri and befriending the different creatures that thrive in the Lost Woods. Lira has a rather dark attitude and is in no way evil, but she will have several quirks that seem rather malicious. This story starts at the beginning of Ocarina of Time, then through Majora's Mask ending at the beginning of Twilight Princess. Features a very Powerful female link and some rather course language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda games of anything else I may use in this fic.**

**Legend:**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Boss Enemy Talking"**

_Location_

_**Visions/Book excerpts/Dreams**_

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1**

_**In the beginning...**_

_**The Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.**_

_**Din, Goddess of power...**_

_**Nayru, Goddess of wisdom...**_

_**And Farore, Goddess of courage...**_

_**Din with her mighty arms, Carved and shaped the land...**_

_**Nayru with her great knowledge bestowed law and order to the land...**_

_**Farore with her rich and bountiful soul created the lifeforms who would uphold the law.**_

_**Their work complete, the Goddesses returned to heaven leaving behind the Triforce, the sum of all their power.**_

_**As the Life-forms grew and developed they formed into six specific tribes...**_

_**The Kokiri, the eternal children of the forest...**_

_**The Zora, the guardians of water...**_

_**The Gorons, the stone eating men of fire...**_

_**The Hylians, The rulers of Hyrule and protectors of light...**_

_**The Sheikah, bodyguards of the royal family and walkers of shadow...**_

_**and..**_

_**The Gerudo, the thieves of the desert.**_

_**With dissension brewing, the Goddesses locked away the sacred realm and gave each race a Gift.**_

_**To the Kokiri, They gave a sacred emerald, and the Book of the Earth...**_

_**To the Zora, they gave a divine sapphire, and the Book of Water...**_

_**The Gorons received a cherished ruby, and the Book of Fire..**_

_**The Royal Family of the Hylians begot the Ocarina of time and the Book of Light...**_

_**To the Sheikah was given a solemn onyx and the Book of Darkness...**_

_**The Gerudo thieves received a hallowed diamond and the Book of the Wind...**_

_**The six Books contained the knowledge of magic befitting their race...**_

_**And...**_

_**the Spiritual Stones and Timely Ocarina, the Keys to the Sacred Realm.**_

_**The Goddesses also left a single prophesy.**_

_**In times where evil rears it's head...**_

_**And seeks the sacred relic...**_

_**The Goddesses chosen shall arise...**_

_**Born of two but raised of another...**_

_**Her power will grow by day and night...**_

_**she shall learn of all the Books and make a magic all her own...**_

_**Those of pure good shall try to control her...**_

_**Those of evil shall seek her destruction...**_

_**For her fate is to bring both to their knees...**_

_**And bring about peace everlasting...**_

_**A time of neutrality and shades of gray.**_

**-Book of Darkness, page. VII**

Lira shut the book in her lap setting it to her side where she sat on her bed. The book's cover seemed to absorb all the light around it except for the front which bore the inscription "The Book of Darkness." Lira yawned and waving her had pulled a large chest out of the shadows. Smiling tiredly she placed the book in the chest and placed it back into nothingness. She lied down in her bed and drifted to sleep.

_**Lira's dream**_

_**She walked through a field with two daggers at her side and a short sword and shield on her back. As she neared a castle the sky grew darker and darker. Upon reaching the castle the drawbridge fell allowing a rider on a white horse to ride away. She turned looking back toward the castle where a man in black armor with red hair sat upon a black horse.**_

"_**Tell me child." the man said. "Which way did the rider go."**_

_**Lira just looked at the man in a way that pretty much stated he was an idiot.**_

"_**Fine little girl. If that is how you wish to be?" The malice in his voice seemed to rot the grass she stood upon. "I will have to show you what happens to those who deny me." The man raised his hand in her direction, laughing maniacally, as a ball of flame the size of her head flew at her.**_

_**Dream end**_

Lira woke with a start, breathing heavily. Standing she looked into the mirror. Cold sweats had caused her long black dress to cling to her lithe body, Her long strawberry-blonde hair had come out of it's braid and a set of tattoos on her wrists were revealed beneath her sleeves.

Sighing she changed her dress and brushed out her hair, tying it in a ponytail before going outside and looking at the stars.

"_It was that same dream." S_he thought. _"What is it about that dream that startles me? Fuck! What is wrong with me?"_

Lira started to massage her temples in annoyance. She changed her dress and returned to bed.

"_I have a feeling that this may be the last night for a while I sleep in a warm bed."_ Her thoughts wondered before she drifted off to sleep.

It was four years ago when her life changed. When she was younger, about five, she befriended the Skulkids that inhabit the lost woods. They played with her, brought her gifts, and genuinely cared for her well being. Unfortunately the Kokiri began to fear her because of this. Well except for Saria, who smiled kindly when she found out, and Mido, who always hated her anyways. For the next three years Lira met and befriended most of the races in the forest, to Mido's ire and Saria's joy. But shortly after she turned eight her life changed.

She was meeting one of the Skulkids when he told her that he had found something. He led Lira to the sacred meadow where a woman lay covered in injuries.

_Flashback Start_

_Lira rushed to the woman's side and examined her wounds._

"_Skulkid go get one of those medicine cases you found."_

_Nodding the imp like creature ran off into the forest only to return with a box in hand._

"_Thank you." She said taking the box and pulling a mass of cloth bandages out._

_An hour later she finished bandaging and treating the woman's wounds, all that was left was to wait. She waited for several hours before the woman began to stir._

_The woman woke with a gasp and attempted to sit up before Lira put her hand on the woman's uninjured shoulder._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you wolfos bites are difficult to heal and if you reopen your wounds you might not make it. As it is your lucky Skulkid found you and brought me here. My name is Lira, what is yours."_

"_Ispa." The woman answered in a shaky and hoarse voice. _

_Lira smiled at her._

"_Well Ispa, the herbs I put on the bandages should heal your wounds in a couple of hours. Before I leave, I must ask. What are you doing so deep in the forest?"_

_Ispa smiled kindly at the blonde. Deciding no harm could be done by telling the young girl._

"_I am on a mission from the Goddesses. They came to me in a dream, telling me that I must Take the Book of Darkness and find the foretold heroine and train her in all I know."_

_The woman's voice was beautiful now that it had recovered. And Lira was interested in this prophecy._

"_Well, I don't know about any heroines in this forest, but I am interested, how will you know when meet her." the Strawberry blonde said._

_Ispa smiled._

"_The Goddesses said that she would save my life." _

_End Flashback_

That was the beginning of her training. Lira awed Ispa with her intelligence and her ability to learn all she was taught. They trained together for two years and in that time Lira surpassed Ispa in terms of skill. That is when she received the Book of Darkness.

It took her six months to read the book. During that time she learned many things, she learned how to shape the darkness into physical form, how to summon up creatures of shadow, and how to alter objects with the power of darkness. The only sadness she suffered was the death of her mentor to the evil that Prowled the woods.

Over their years together Lira had come to see Ispa as her mother, so when she died Lira was heartbroken until Saria found her and comforted her.

After recovering Lira threw herself into her training on the magic of Darkness. In only six months Lira mastered the some of the most powerful magics in Hyrule. The magics changed her causing her to age at an advanced rate so in the last year she had aged three, they also increased her eyesight in the dark and burned the symbols of magic into her wrists.

Over that last year the Kokiri had become increasingly fearful of her. They never spoke to her or even seemed to take notice of her. Lira had no problem with this, however Saria did. Their cowardice angered her and when Mido attempted to force Saria to abandon Lira, he woke up missing something all men pride.

Lira had laughed for a week after learning what had transpired. The only drawback, if you could call it that, was that he now hated Saria as much as he hated Lira.

Lately Lira had been having that same dream of the man in black armor. She understood that the time of her departure from the forest was close at hand.

Great Deku Tree Meadow

"Luce... Umbra... I call thee hither." The Giant Tree called through his branches. "I have need of you both."

The two fairies arrived, one as white as snow and the other as dark as night.

"You called." they replied in unison.

The Great Deku Tree chuckled.

"I had forgotten how thee had always talked like that, thou twins art as beautiful as always. I have called thee here to request you take on a partner and friend. She has lived long with those few she has but I feel without the two of thou, Lira will weaken. Please friends of old save her loneliness and help the chosen one."

If the tree could cry he would. He had failed in his duty to the forest and become Cursed and he feared that only the chosen could help as he had much to tell her. The twins conversed in the way only twins can and then nodded. Luce of light replied first followed by her sister, Umbra of shadow.

"We will look out for her."

"We will protect her."

Then they answered in unison.

"We vow to protect, guide, and be her friends until our existence has come to an end. We pledge her as our companion for now and always."

The Great Deku Tree was shocked. A companion bonding was rare, for the twins to vow themselves to Lira was one of the most beautiful and caring things he had seen, and he had been alive for ten thousand years.

A companionship bond is one of three bonds a fairy can make. The first is a protectors bond where they help heal their charge and is the weakest bond. The second is the guardian bond like that of all Kokiri possess. The third and strongest is the companionship bond. This bond allows the fairy to take a larger form as that of a Hylian, but only after the bond is accepted by all parties involved. It also allows for the companions to talk telepathically. The Bond cannot be broken by anyone or any thing and the telepathy allows them to communicate over vast distances. As you can see it is no wonder the tree was so shocked.

"Thank thee both I shall bid the two of thou farewell but please bring Lira to meet with me as soon as you can."

Both Fairies nodded their consent before flying of to meet their new companion.

_**To be Continued**_

_**AN: thank you for reading my new story and for those of you reading my others don't worry I intend to update them both soon but school has been tough this year and I am only just finding my inspirations and the time to devote to writing.**_

_**Thank you. Please Read and Review.**_


End file.
